Ephiphany
by HimeHeenim
Summary: The tale of their journey together.  HatorixMayuko


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Fruit Basket.I am only borrowing it because my favourite couple deserves more love.

This will be a collection of one-shots of the pairing Hatori and Mayuko from Fruit Basket.

Please tell me what you think of this. English is not my first language, and I'm writing to improve my writing skills. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Ephiphany:The Fateful Day**

**by: HimeHikari **

She have always thought, knew exactly that he will never be hers. He will never fall for her.

After all, she is just a plain women unfortunately not graced with beauty that could dazzle even a single man. She was by far demure and soft spoken. She was not perfect. And she can never replace Kana.

For her to want and hope of being with him was like to dream something that is impossible to achieve.

But she just could not help it. She cared for him too much even though she knew she might end up hurt, incurable even. She loves him too much. This is a sacrifice she is willing to take. Even if she will never be the one that he loves, at least she'll be the friend that he cares. That is enough for her.

After two years, or more than two years as he said, after that fateful day, he visits more frequent looking more dazzling than ever each time.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Mayuko asked with disgust. 

"Why do you even have to ask that Mayu-chan? I accompany Haa-san today especially to visit you!" Shigure exclaimed happily. However, Mayuko did not miss the mischievous glint that was in his eyes.

"Or do you want me to go so that you two lovers can have some time alone?" Shigure whispered, his voice low only enough for her to listen.

Mayuko instantly blushes, struggling to keep her fists from punching the perverted and manipulative author right into his face.

"Shigure..if you ever babble another nonsense.." She gritted between her teeth dangerously, trying her best to calm the redness on her face and her fury for her no-good ex-boyfriend.

The person who now tops her victim list for to-kill instantly hurried out of the shop, however without forgetting to wave happily as it seems and blabbering yet another nonsense. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything naughty while I'm not around!"

The other man in the shop looked up from the book he was reading with a straight face, looking at Shigure's goofy face and Mayuko's shaking form.

Mayuko was already on her feet running towards the persona with a killer intention, in her mind she calculated how she will mercilessly chop his limbs slowly and torturously. However, a pair of warm hands held her shoulders, preventing her from chasing the convicted.

"Shiraki-san?" His voice was like an orchestrated symphony.

She was in trance. Still somewhere caught up with the killer intention and struggling hard not to turn red in front the man of her dreams.

His charming prince sighed exasperatedly. "Don't waste your energy on him. You know it's not worth it."

"I know. But he is just so annoying!"

"It is Shigure we are talking about here."

Mayuko took a deep breath to calm her being. She tries hard to concentrate only to be interrupted by a soft chuckle from the person beside her.

"What is so funny?!"

He smiled softly. "Nothing."

And she continued to get some explanation from him for the rest of his time spend in the bookstore that day with her earning some smiles and chuckles from him, but never an answer to her question.

* * *

During his occasional visits, he would invite her for a drink after buying the books that he needs. They will talk about their life, but always it seems that he is the one asking things about her life. 

She never pushed him to tell her anything. She did not want to lose him if she pushed further than just friendship between them She was content with how it is right now.

Friendship.

* * *

Graduation is nearing and her students will be free to roam the surface of the earth. She will no doubt miss them but she is proud of them for having completed this far. 

Her mind drifted first to Tohru and Kyo. Since both of them got together officially, she noticed Kyo's feature becoming gentler everyday, especially when his love interest Tohru was around. Then, there was Yuki and the girl a year younger from the Student Council. What was her name? Machi. Yes, the sometimes eccentric girl.

Truth to be said, she never saw that coming, and she was Yuki's teacher! How could she missed the signs? How a slight tint of redness will appear on Yuki's pale cheeks whenever he returns from one of his meeting. Truthfully, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the highschool prince and Machi embracing before both of them locked-lips.

What a shock it has been. And deep in her heart, she wondered if she will ever experience the feeling of being loved unconditionally by another person.

Aside from her dramatic parents that is.

She was deep in her thoughts and did not notice that a man has welcomed himself and taken a sit in front of her in the quiet cafeteria. She also was not aware that the man was looking at her amusedly all the while smiling softly at her.

The feel of warm fingers grazing her cheeks brought her back to earth with a blush that could easily made people mistake her for a ripe tomato.

"Ha-Hatori! I did not notice you were there!" Mayuko stammered.

"So I have noticed." He answered softly, the small smile never leaving his face, his eyes looking intently into hers.

She hated when he smile. The world would be shining brightly whenever he smiles and laughs and being with someone that 'influenced' the world greatly near her made her feel more and more ordinary.

She tried to break the hypnotizing gaze and looked around while trying to come out with some coherent words. She can't stop noticing how the other female population in the cafe were stealing glances on Hatori.

_Why is that a surprise Mayuko? You know how dazzling he is.._

"Shiraki-san?"

"I'm sorry. My thoughts just got carried away." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. Shall we take our leave?"

She nodded and followed him, curious on where we are heading. However, she kept quiet as the silence enveloping them felt so right, it was like out their intimate moment just walking beside Hatori , his tall form towering her, and she did not want to ruin this moment.

They headed to a quiet park with green tress enveloping the park, shading it from the bright rays of the sun. Hatori took a seat on a wooden bench and she followed suit, sitting beside him, being careful not to seat too close to him.

Another moment of silence passed before he finally spoke.

"Mayu." Her name trailed from his lips. The name that she thought he would never use again since Kana's incident. He looked intently at her.

She had not expected this and her face showed it. However, she pushed the feeling away, not wanting to be too hopeful. "Yes?" She looked at him, slightly confused with the sudden intimacy, even if it was just him calling her 'Mayu'.

He looks like he was struggling with his words but the calm expression never left him. After a few moments, he continued.

"I am not the best person in the world. I have many sins that I need to atone to. All my life it always felt that I have lived in darkness" He started, looking down at his feet.

"It all changed when.."

"When you met Kana"

He looked up to meet her gaze, seeing her face smiling softly.

"Yes, when I met Kana. But after that incident, I was thrown into darkness again. I never thought that I would see sunlight again. Or that I will be able to love once more.." He looked up and searched deep into the depths of my eyes.

"After two long years of darkness, I finally found the sunlight, the refreshing warmth."

She was having a difficult time breathing. Tears was starting to flow from her eyes.

Hatori wiped her tears with his hand, moving closer to Mayuko. "I have found you."

He leaned closer to her until their face were only millimeters away before kissing her gently. The kiss went by like it was forever for both of them. Both savoring the moment of bliss. They parted slowly both slightly panting in need of air.

The blush on Mayuko's face was evident and a tinge of pink color could also be seen on the face of the handsome doctor. Their faces still only millimeters apart,their forehead touching and Hatori's warm breath fanning onto Mayuko face like a summer breeze.

Mayuko smiled shyly while Hatori carresed her cheek tenderly, eyes never glancing away from hers as if the whole world was for both of them only.

"I'm not going to let you go you know." Mayuko said softly.

"You kissed me, and you have to be responsible for it." The challenge tone was evident in her voice.

Hatori chuckled.

"I will gladly take all the responsibility, forever."

* * *

Author note: I hope that was bearable. Forgive me for the excessive amount of fluff. It's just one of the symptoms that I get whenever I have a withdrawal syndrome. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
